monstersincmoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Abominable Snowman
The Abombinable Snowman, also known as the Yeti, is a monster who worked at the Monsters, Inc. mailroom until he was banished to the Himalayas. Despite being banished, he likes living in the human world. Bio ''Monsters, Inc. In Monsters, Inc., when Sulley and Mike get banished to the wasteland in the Himalayas by Randall and Mr. Waternoose, the Abominable Snowman greets them and makes them feel comfortable in his cave. He also shows himself to be a comedian, such as when he mentions about his friend Bigfoot, who has called himself "King Itchy." When he mentions something about a local village, Sulley, still wanting to help Boo, suddenly demands the Abominable Snowman to tell if there are any children in that village so he will be able to sneak back into the Monster World and save Boo from Randall and Mr. Waternoose. However, the Abominable Snowman warns Sulley never to go out in a blizzard, but he does so anyway. The Abominable Snowman is last seen carrying more snow cones (after the lemon ones had been used up as a tossing weapon by Mike) when Sulley slides past him on a sled. The Abominable Snowman calls out to Sulley that he has made more snow cones, but Sulley doesn't hear him due to speeding down the hill on his makeshift sled. ''Monsters University At the end of Monsters University, the Abominable Snowman appeared as a Monsters, Inc. employee who introduces Sulley and Mike (then new arrivals) to their jobs as mail sorters. He tells them not to mess with the mail or peek into them because such acts are "punishable by banishment" and Sulley and Mike thank him. Personality The Abominable Snowman is a monster who worked at Monsters, Inc. until he got banished (presumably by Mr. Waternoose for tampering with mail) to the Himalayas. Despite being banished, he likes living in the human world. Description The Abominable Snowman is completely covered in white fur, with grey hands, and dark gray fingernails. Appearances Films * Monsters, Inc. * Monsters University Video Games * Disney Infinity (concept art) Trivia * The Abominable Snowman appears during the end credits of Cars as a snowplow when Mack is at the drive-in movie theater. * He resembles Bumble the Abominable Snowman from Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. * The fourth quote he says below was taken from an old jingle for Armour hot dogs. * It is revealed in Monsters University that the Abominable Snowman was actually once a mail sorter at the Monsters, Inc. factory, but was banished to the Himalayas for accidentally messing up his job by tampering with the mail. This is also a homage to his voice actor's role as Cliff Clavin the mailman on Cheers. * In an M.I. book, Sulley, Mike, Boo, and Celia take the Abominable Snowman back to Monstropolis. Quotes Gallery 22.jpg 20130626180012!Yeti.png Ssye.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-09-23h22m52s60.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-00h01m35s104.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-00h02m36s200.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-00h03m21s169.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-02-09h39m39s75.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h19m54s42.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h19m05s252.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h18m35s219.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h18m50s162.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h21m49s170.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-14-22h21m27s204.png Vlcsnap-2014-05-18-17h58m38s13.png Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Protagonists Category:Minor Characters Category:Both Movie Characters